Steve Williams
| birth_place = Lakewood, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = Denver, Colorado | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bill Watts | debut = 1982 | retired = }} :Another professional wrestler with the real name Steve Williams is better known as Stone Cold Steve Austin. "Dr. Death" Steve Williams (May 14, 1960 – December 29, 2009) was a professional wrestler and former collegiate American football and wrestling star at the University of Oklahoma. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW Triple Crown Championship (1 time) :*AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (8 times) - with Terry Gordy (5), Gary Albright (1), and Johnny Ace (1) *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' (2007) *'International Wrestling Association of Japan' :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ryo Miyake *'National Wrestling Alliance' *'World' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Terry Gordy (1) and Mike Rotunda (1) *'National' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Sullivan *'Regional' :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 78 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 16 with of the best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Terry Gordy. :*PWI ranked him # 20 of the best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Ted DiBiase. :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year award in 1985. :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1992 with Terry Gordy. *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) | Mid-South Wrestling' :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ted DiBiase :*UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ted DiBiase *'Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams)' :*UWF SportsChannel Television Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Gordy *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Rookie of the Year in 1982 :*Most Improved Wrestler in 1985 :*Tag Team of the Year in 1992 with Terry Gordy :*Match of the Year in 1996 with Johnny Ace against Mitsuharu Misawa and Jun Akiyama External links *The Official Website of "Dr. Death" Steve Williams *TRIBUTE PAGE for "Dr. Death" Steve Williams *[http://www.sportspublishingllc.com/book.cfm?id=893 How Dr. Death Became Dr. Life by Steve Williams with Tom Caiazzo. Foreword by Jim Ross. Special foreword by Barry Switzer. Published by Sports Publishing L.L.C., 2007] * Profile pt:"Dr. Death" Steve Williams Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:1960 births Category:1982 debuts Category:2009 retirements Category:2009 deaths Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Houston Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Colorado wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers